In U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,523 issued on July 13, 1976 to the present applicant, various known prior art patents relating to zipper tapes and the production of zipper closures for garments were discussed and such discussion is specifically incorporated by reference herein as it relates to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,434; 2,378,719; 3,081,462 and 2,638,650, none of which suggest a method of manufacturing zipper closable pockets for garments which could be readily adapted to mass production techniques. Furthermore, none of the other prior art cited in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,523, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,388,516; 2,527,224; 2,573,046; 2,823,388; 3,225,429; 3,685,562; 3,710,745 and 3,729,959 discloses or suggests any such method or apparatus.
In an attempt to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, the present applicant's previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,523 provides a method for producing a zipper closable pocket on a garment which is readily adaptable to mass production techniques. The method disclosed in that patent helped to eliminate the costly and time consuming need to individually sew a zipper closure on each pocket of each garment. Although advantageous over the known art, the method of applicant's previous patent required the step of manually mitering the pocket entries in a separate operation by making a plurality of tapering diagonal cuts to form V-shaped flaps at the longitudinal extremeties of the pocket entries. Such separate step required additional special machinery and labor, thereby reducing the efficiency of the disclosed method. The present invention discloses an improved method and apparatus which readily enables provision of a unique square miter at the ends of a zipper closable pocket entry of a garment simultaneously with the sewing operation, thereby eliminating the additional time and equipment required to perform the step of separately having to diagonally miter each of the pocket entries in the various garments.